


14-Masks: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark

by Vanibabe



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Cinderella (1950), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, Glass Slippers (Cinderella), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Male Cinderella, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanibabe/pseuds/Vanibabe
Summary: Kinktober #14MasksWith Bucky and Tony (Cinderella so very soft)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948444
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	14-Masks: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you will like it and I know it's way too short and definitely not enough.
> 
> Come talk to me on discord ( Vanatan#6629 ) or for rping (I'm desperate)
> 
> See you~
> 
> (Finally on time again!)

"Anthony, Anthony!" Gus jumps up and down.

"What is it Gus? Did you lose your shoe again?" Anthony looks up from his work and drops the brush in the bucket.

"No Anthony, no… the Prince was here. There's going to be a ball! Everyone can go!" Gus smiles and jumps up and down again.

"A ball? But I don't have anything to wear." Anthony looks down at his rags.

"We'll make something, let's go." Gus pulls at his hand.

"I have to clean Gus." Anthony sighs and grabs the brush again.

"But the Prince…"

"No Gus. Please go." 

Gus runs off and talks to Jaq. They decide to start making a dress for Anthony. With the birds' help they cut fabric and sew it together, build a skirt with bows, attach the body and the arms, add details and for the finishing touch Anthony's pearl necklace. 

The birds put some linen over it and Jaw and Gus get Anthony.

"I tell you it's horrendous, Anthony. The poor bird is shivering!" Gus tells and Anthony stops his work to walk to his room.

"Oh dear, I hope I don't have to build anything. I don't have any material left." Anthony opens the door to his room.

"Jaq, Gus what's that?" He asks.

On que the birds lift off the linen and reveal the beautiful blue dress.

Anthony gasps. "You made this? For me? So I can go to the ball?" He smiles widely.

"Oh thank you, thank you." Anthony hugs the mice and quickly takes the dress off to change into it.

"Anthony!" His stepfather yells from the hall. "We're going to the ball!"

"Wait, I'm coming too!" He makes his way downstairs.

"Where did you get that dress?" His stepfather asks.

"I made it." He answers.

"Are those my bows?!"

"And my necklace!"

"The lace too!" His stepbrothers start ripping off things that they claim to be theirs.

"Wait… no, stop!" Anthony yells desperately but his stepbrothers are ruthless.

When they were done Anthony had only shreds left. The beautiful blue dress not even remotely what it once was.

"You are grounded, Anthony. You won't go to the ball." His stepfather grabs his arm and pulls him to his room.

Anthony struggles as much as he can but his stepfather is so much stronger and succeeds in pulling Anthony to his room. He shoves Anthony inside and makes him stumble and fall to his knees. The door is quickly closed and locked.

"No!" Anthony yells and crawls to the door, trying to open it but it's too late.

"What did you expect? The Prince to fall in love with you? Pathetic." His stepfather hangs the key on the wall and leaves.

Anthony hears him and his stepbrothers laughing downstairs before it's quiet. In seconds his walls crumble and tears roll down his face. In a last attempt of strength he tries to pull open the door again but it's securely locked. Anthony throws himself half on top of his bed, the rest still on the floor and cries into his pillow. Sobs spilling from his lips.

Jaq and Gus shed a tear of their own, watching Anthony cry from outside their mouse hole till Jaq gets an idea.

"We have to help him! Anthony deserves to go to the ball. We need to get the key." Jaq says and Gus nods quickly.

"How Jaq, it's so high up." Gus says as they arrive at the bottom of the door of Anthony's room.

"We'll just try." Jaq says. "Let me climb on top of you and you lift me." Gus nods and gets into position.

Jaq climbs on top of him and stretches as much as he can while Gus lifts him.

"I can't reach it…" 

"Try it with your tail Jaq." Jaq nods and quickly turns around to reach with his tail. 

He can wrap his tail around the bottom of the key but it's too heavy to pull off the hook. He tries with all of his strength but nothing happens. Just then two of the birds come flying in and sit down on top of the hook and push with their head against the key. It slowly slides off before it falls down. Jaq falls off Gus and they grab the key. Together they walk over to the door and lift the top of the key. The birds come and grab the bottom with their feet and push it inside the keyhole while the mice lift it higher. The birds sit on top of the key and flap their wings until the key turns and the door unlocks.

"Anthony! Anthony! The door's open!" Gus yells but they heat only sobs.

"Quickly." Jaq and Gus walk back to their mouse hole and get inside Anthony's room.

They get on top of the bed and jump up and down.

"Anthony! You can leave, we've unlocked the door!" Jaq yells now.

Anthony slowly looks up and rubs his tears away, his black liner running down his face.

"Thank you." He softly kisses both their heads and stands up.

Anthony walks to the door and opens it before walking down the stairs. In front of the big hall mirror he stops.

"I can't rescue this dress…" Anthony rubs his eyes as more tears come.

"Oh my, you don't have to cry so much my child." A new voice says.

Anthony gasps and looks up. There was a man behind him in a red cloak, sparkling like stars.

"Who are you?" Anthony asks.

"I'm your fairy godfather, my child and I'm here to fulfill your wishes. I heard there was a ball…" The fairy godfather says and smiles.

Anthony nods quickly. "I wanted to go but my stepbrothers ruined my dress and my stepfather locked me up."

"Then my child you shall have a new dress. Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo." The wand swings around and Anthony gets surrounded by sparkles.

And then there was a new dress. Anthony looks in the mirror, he's wearing a sparkly red dress.

"It's beautiful!" He exclaims and his make up was done too.

"Oh thank you so much." Anthony smiles widely.

"I don't have shoes though…" 

Another swirl of the wand and sparkles.

"Glass slippers. Beautiful." Anthony smoothes his dress and smiles widely.

"Now a carriage… Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo and the pumpkin turns into a beautiful carriage." The fairy godfather says and suddenly in front of him is a beautiful gold carriage.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo and these turn into stallions." Now the carriage has two beautiful horses in front.

"And Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo you are the carriage carter." The fairy godfather turns to Anthony.

"Now my child you can go to the ball but you have to be back by midnight and I mean be here at home by midnight because your wishes will turn back to what they once were at midnight and here." A swish of the wand and Anthony had a sparkly mask on.

"Go my child, go and enjoy the ball." The fairy godfather says and Anthony nods.

He gets on the carriage and rides to the castle, he can hear music and laughter and see carriages and tons of people. His carriage stops at the front and he gets out. He walks up a beautiful set of stairs and through a hall before reaching the ballroom. Many were dancing and since he doesn't know how to extremely well he goes off to the side and watches.

"Excuse me? May I share your company?" A man says and Anthony turns around.

A handsome man in a uniform stands in front of him, a black mask adorning his face. Anthony blushes.

"Of course, I'd be delighted." He says and the man kisses his hand.

"A beautiful dress you have, may I know your name?"

"Am I going to know yours?" Anthony asks.

"It's James." The man says, beautiful name.

"Can you dance James?" Anthony asks and smiles.

"I'd love to dance but I've never did. Can you lead me?"

"It would be my pleasure." James says and take his hand.

They walk to the middle of the ballroom and start dancing. Swirling around and twirling and twisting, flowing like they are on clouds.

When their dance is over they walk out of the ballroom to a balcony.

"That was a beautiful dance, thank you for teaching me." Anthony says.

"My pleasure." James looks down at him and they get lost in each other's eyes.

James puts a hand on his cheek and leans down. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Fireworks going off behind their eyes and hearts stuttering. Anthony holds onto James and they deepen their kids before gasping for breath

"My love…" James starts but Anthony hears the clock strike 11:30 PM.

"I need to go!" Anthony starts running towards the stairs.

"Wait!" James runs after him.

"I'm sorry James but I have to go home!" Anthony runs down the stairs but stumbles and loses one glass slipper.

"Wait please!" James yells and picks up the glass slipper.

But Anthony leaves, he quickly gets into the carriage and rides home. The carriage, horses and carter turning back as soon as they reach home.

-Couple Days Later-

The Prince is traveling across his kingdom to find someone he met at the ball. His only evidence of ever meeting the beautiful man a glass slipper. James holds up the slipper and it sparkles in the sunlight. 

His royal carriage stops in front of another house so they get out, his right hand man knocking on the door. The stepfather of Anthony opens.

"Oh, your highness. Welcome to my humble home. Please come in." He says and they enter.

"I heard you are searching for someone you met at the ball and both of my sons have been there and met you so let me call them." Soon enough the stepbrothers of Anthony come.

"It was me, surely! Can't you remember how we danced?" One says, James can't remember that awful voice but nonetheless he tries on the slipper. It doesn't fit.

"It was me of course! We kissed even." That voice is even worse. He tries on the shoe too and it doesn't fit.

"No, no it will fit. My feet are just swollen slightly. One moment." The stepbrother and father try to get the feet to fit but it still doesn't.

The prince takes the shoe back. The father and brothers start talking to his accompany so he slips out slowly. A dog awaits him in the hall and barks at him, friendly.

"Hey boy, how are ya?" The dog barks again and James pets him.

The dog licks his hand before walking towards a door then looking back and barking at James.

"You hungry?" James follows the dog until they're in a beautiful garden. He can hear a soft voice singing.

_ "A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_ When you're fast asleep _

_ In dreams you will lose your heartaches _

_ Whatever you wish for, you keep _

_ Have faith in your dreams and someday _

_ Your rainbow will come smiling through _

_ No matter how your heart is grieving _

_ If you keep on believing _

_ The dream that you wish will come true _

_ A dream is a wish your heart makes _

_ When you're fast asleep _

_ In dreams you will lose your heartaches _

_ Whatever you wish for, you keep _

_ Have faith in your dreams and someday _

_ Your rainbow will come smiling through _

_ No matter how your heart is grieving _

_ If you keep on believing _

_ The dream that you wish will come true"  _

Anthony smiles and stops cleaning the stones with a sigh, dropping the brush in the water bucket.

"You have the most beautiful voice." James says and Anthony quickly stands up.

"Oh my, your highness." He bows. "Excuse me."

"Oh no, excuse me for interrupting you." James smiles.

"We're you at the ball? I'm looking for a man I met there." 

"Oh well, I might have been but…" Anthony knows he was there but did he really dance with the Prince.

"If I may… please sit down for me." James points to the stone bench.

Anthony sits down and the Prince kneels to his side.

"I have this glass slipper I found while he was leaving." Anthony blushes as he sees it.

James slowly takes off Anthony's shoe before slipping on the glass one.

"Perfect fit." James stands up and pulls Anthony with him.

"May I know your name now, my love?"

"Anthony, my Prince." He answers and shyly looks at James.

"Anthony, my love, will you be my Queen?" James bows and kisses Anthony's hand.

Anthony gasps softly. "Yes, James. Yes, I will."

They miss, just as beautiful and breathtaking as the one at the ball.

James takes Anthony's hand and they leave to go to the Prince's castle.

They lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always ask for a pair or timeline to come back.


End file.
